Barney's Silly Songs
The Released of January 16, 2001 Plot The Season 1 to 6 Sing Along for Barney Home Video Songs # Barney Theme Song (Taken from Season 6) for Audio from Season 4 # Look Through the Window (Taken from Room for Everyone) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Taken from A Camping We Will Go!) # Be Kind to Your Webb Footed Friends (Taken from A Camping We Will Go!) # Sarasponda (Taken from A Camping We Will Go!) # Bingo (Taken from Be A Friend) # Do You're Ears Hang Low (Taken from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!) # Tosha Put a Kettle On (Taken from Picture This!) # The Fishing Song (Taken from May I Help You?) # Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow (Taken from Shawn & The Beanstalk!) # Rain Medley (Taken from Barney's Once Upon a Time) # The Rainbow Song (Taken from Barney's Sense-Sational Day) # Mr Sun (Taken from All Mixed Up) # Big and Little (Taken from A Different Kind of Mystery) # Everyone is Special (Taken from The One And Only You) # Little Boy Blue (Taken from Colors All Around) # Mix a Color (Taken from Colors All Around) # It's a Great Day for Counting (Taken from Count Me In!) # Numbers Numbers (Taken from Count Me In!) # My Yellow Blankey (Taken from Count Me In!) # Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (Taken from Who's Who at the Zoo?) # The Coachman (Taken from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm / A Little' Mother Goose) # Aiken Drum (Taken from You Are Special) # You Can Count on Me (Taken from Sing And Dance with Barney) # I Love You (Taken from Come on Over to Barney's House) Notes * Clips from Barney's Musical Scrapbook and Bob West Audio's from Barney in Concert, Barney Live! In New York City, Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing, Barney's Big Surprise and I Love to Sing with Barney. * Bonus Video are Just Imagine A World for January 16, 2001!. Runtime * 61 Minutes in 61:26 (TV Episode Version) Part 1 to 20 for GMTV Airing Coming Soon on May 7, 2021 on YouTube Same As Spring Into Fun! * Hannah, Emily, Jeff And Stephen. (2001 Version) Part 1 to 58 * Part 1: Opening Previews and Barney's Silly Songs Intro * Part 2: Talking Barney for Barney's Silly Songs (Part 1) * Part 3: Look Through the Window (1995 Version) * Part 4: ACWWG - Chapter 2 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 1) * Part 5: If You're Happy and You Know It (1992 Version) * Part 6: ACWWG - Chapter 3 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 2) * Part 7: Be Kind to Your Webb Footed Friends (1992 Version) * Part 8: ACWWG - Chapter 4 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 3) * Part 9: Sarasponda (1992 Version) * Part 10: BAF - Chapter 5 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 4) * Part 11: Bingo (1992 Version) * Part 12: 12345S - Chapter 4 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 5) * Part 13: Do You're Ears Hang Low (1992 Version) * Part 14: PT - Chapter 1 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 6) * Part 15: Tosha Put the Kettle On (1993 Version) * Part 16: MIHY - Chapter 5 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 7) * Part 17: The Fishing Song (1993 Version) * Part 18: MIHY - Chapter 6 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 8) * Part 19: Talking Barney for Barney's Silly Songs (Part 2) * Part 20: SATB - Chapter 2 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 9) * Part 21: Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow (1995 Version) * Part 22: BOUAT - Chapter 2 (for Barney's Silly Songs- Chapter 10) * Part 23: The Rain Medley (1996 Version) * Part 24: BSSD - Chapter 1 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 11) * Part 25: The Rainbow Song (1997 Version) * Part 26: Talking Barney for Barney's Silly Songs (Part 3) * Part 27: AMU - Chapter 4 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 12) * Part 28: Mr Sun (1997 Version) * Part 29: ADKOM - Chapter 2 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 13) * Part 30: Big and Little (1997 Version) * Part 31: TOAOY - Chapter 2 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 14) * Part 32: Everyone is Special (1998 Version) * Part 33: Talking Barney for Barney's Silly Songs (Part 4) * Part 34: CAA - Chapter 2 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 15) * Part 35: Little Boy Blue (1998 Version) * Part 36: CCA - Chapter 5 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 16) * Part 37: Mix a Color (1998 Version) * Part 38: CMI - Chapter 2 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 17) * Part 39: It's a Great Day for Counting (1999 Version) * Part 40: CMI - Chapter 6 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 18) * Part 41: Numbers Numbers (1999 Version) * Part 42: CMI - Chapter 7 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 19) * Part 43: My Yellow Blankey (1999 Version) * Part 44: WWATZ - Chapter 7 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 20) * Part 45: Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (1999 Version) * Part 46: WWATZ - Chapter 8 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 21) * Part 47: ALMG - Chapter 4 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 22) * Part 48: The Coachman (2000 Version) * Part 49: YAS - Chapter 3 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 23) * Part 50: Aiken Drum (2000 Version) * Part 51: Talking Barney for Barney's Silly Songs (Part 5) * Part 52: SADWB - Chapter 25 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 24) * Part 53: You Can Count on Me (1999 Version) * Part 54: COOTBH - Chapter 13 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 25) * Part 55: I Love You (2000 Version) * Part 56: COOTBH - Chapter 14 (for Barney's Silly Songs - Chapter 26) for Cookies are Ready, Everybody Eat and She Leaves * Part 57: Talking Barney for Barney's Silly Songs (Part 6 and Final Part) * Part 58 and Final Part: Barney's Silly Songs Credits and Closing Previews Coming Soon on April 2024 on YouTubeCategory:Barney & Friends Second Generation